


Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight?

by TheHawaiianQueen



Series: Darkvale [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark fic, Gen, Shiro is shiroGONE, This story is writing itself, dark dark trash, not going to end well probably, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHawaiianQueen/pseuds/TheHawaiianQueen
Summary: After living alone in Darkvale City Keith thought he could forget his pasted. The pasted that haunts him no matter where he goes. After his best friend was murdered in their  apartment, Keith wanted revenge. Taking on a mission that would probably kill him before he even found answers. Keith tries to solve the case of why his friend was murdered, along the way he meets a man who's now toying with him and dragging him into a game of death and destruction around Darkvale.No one is safe.No one can hide.There is only darkness and the pale moonlight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at almost 5 am so it's kinda short. No idea where I'm going with this I'm letting it write itself so let's see how this goes. Please leave a comment about what you think.  
> Also this is gonna be really dark. So you have been warned.  
> Enjoy

Coming up the stairs with a bags of chips and sodas, Keith tapped on his apartment keys in his hand. Reaching his floor he went to the second hallway from the stairwell, coming to a stop at the third door on the left side. Keith studied the door handle for a moment. Something seemed off to him but he ignored it, putting his key in and turning the knob. He turns on me the lights to the apartmen.

Everything stop.

His heart.

His breathing.

Time had stopped in that moment. Everything frozen and nothing able to move.

The blood making permanent stains on the carpets fibres as it spreads in a pool around it's source. The low beeping from the coffee machine filling the already tension filled space.

Burned coffee filled the thick air mixing with the smell dead.

The glassy eyes shot bullets in Keith’s chest sending pain his brain couldn't handle.

The blood.

The pain.

The pale moonlight that gave everything an odd heavy glow in the room even with the lights on.

Keith fell to his knees the pain in his chest made everything start to spin. Before he knew it Keith fell into the black void trying desperately to grab the lifeless hand of his best friend before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith woke up screaming disoriented causing him to fall out of bed. Heart racing and head pounding he found himself alone in his single studio apartment.

The city noise filing whatever silence 5:30 AM could bring. Cars driving by on the streets with the horns of people who didn't want to be up at this hour heading to work. Keith's alarm clock blared making the classic sounds a topical alarm clock does.

Keith still not fully understanding what was happening carefully reached to the alarm clock, hitting the snooze button gently as if to not break the machine.

Keith felt horrible, his head pounded away while his stomach betrayed him. Making him feel as if he were to throw up at any moment. Curly himself into a ball with half his body still tangled within the bed sheets leaving some of his body exposed to the coldness the wooden floor brought.

Keith just layed there. Letting himself get lost in the sounds of the city. Trying to forget the vivid images that filled his mind as he cried silently in the darkness of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Latter That Day….

Keith was doing his job sorting through paperwork for his bosses recent progress on a homicide investigation of one of the ringleader drug dealers in Darkvale. No one really cared about him, in fact most people where kinda glad he was gone. The man sold hard drugs to children under eighteen.

Keith wondered why his boss was was into the case to start with. He was only a cop for the last 3 years in Darkvale and disliked more than half of his colleagues.

They goofed off more than they worked, probably why the crime rate is so high in this city. No one cares enough to do anything anymore about it. Nothing changes here everything stays the same.

Keith jumped slightly when a stack of papers were dropped on his desk by his boss, Commissioner Zachary Konell. Darkvale City's chief of police and former military official. The mans loved by a handful of the city's lowlives because he doesn't do much to stop them. Letting the city be known as the place people come if they have a suicide wish.

Keith picked up the files on his desk and flipped over them while Commissioner Konell was talking.

“Kogane can you find out if Joe Forell is still in custody? We just got another John Doe called in from the same hood Lorence Toranto.”

“I'll get on it sir. Also Marinette Agreste is coming in from France for the Designer competition in a week. Mr. Agreste requested extra security for her at all times.” Keith made the air quote gesture while finishing his sentence.

Commissioner Konell rolled his eyes and muttered “Whatever” under his breath as he put his coat on while leaving station.

Konell wasn't as friendly as the police chief before him. Commander David Alfor kept the city together but after he was killed in the line of duty the city died as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as much as possible please tell me how you feel about this. And suggestions. Hopefully you like it.


End file.
